Truth Or Dare
by TheFlock900
Summary: You can send in truth or dare questions to all and any of our beloved Maximum Ride characters!
1. The strange begining

AN: I don't own Max Ride

Me:Hello! We are going to be doing an interview with all of the Maximum Ride characters!

Fang: *groans*

Me: You can send in truth or dare questions! Its like a game!

Iggy: It is a game. Its called TRUTH OR DARE.

Me: Same thing.

Anyway, I have ALL the people here. including Jeb, Anne Walker, and Total!

Total: She kidnapped us.

Me: SHHHH! Sorry JP.

Max: *whispers* SAVE ME!

Me: Today, since we have no questions yet,We are going to read the rules!

Angel: can either be a review, or a message to the Flock.

Gazzy: you ask your question, you have to put truth or dare, and the persons name. Example:

Dare: I dare Gazzy to die his sisters hair blue.

From: TheFlock900

Gazzy: Ok! I'll do that!

Angel: *squeals* Help!

Me: Gazzy!Gazzy!

Gazzy: *chasing Angel around*

Me: That was just an example! You don't actually get to die her hair! *yelled over noise*

Angel: Thank you!

Fang: *mutters* Not this time anyway...

Me: Ari is awfully quiet. He can read rule three!

Ari: *falls out of chair*

Max: *snickers*

Iggy: What happened?

Max: Ari fell out of his chair.

Ari: Um. 3, Have fun. *gruffly*

Me: Yeah. There are no more rules.

Max: Can we leave now?

Me: *hold up taser* You have to say bye!

Max: Bye. *races out backstage door*

Fang:...

Fang:...Bye *walks stiffly out*

Iggy: I'm getting out of here! I mean Bye. *says while running to door*

Nudge: Bye! When are we doing this again? You said whenever we get questions, but when is that? Hmmm...I hope its later today! Send in questions! *walks slowly while saying all of that*

Gazzy: Bye.

Angel: Bye everyone!

Total: Bye. *all three leave*

Ella: *talking to Ari* Yeah and then he was like- Oh sorry Bye! *red face*

Ari: Um bye.

Jeb: I'm leaving.

Me: *holds up taser*

Jeb: *holds up 10x bigger taser*

Me: Ok bye Jeb!

Dylan: *waves* Goodbye! See you next time!

Me: Ok ok. There's no time for a show Dylan. Just get out.

Dylan: Ok, geez.

Me: Everyone else, come on and make your way to my basement. Flock, and Ella, you head to my room.

Dylan: What about me?

Me: Fine you come too. But stay away from Max and Fang! And just know that I don't like you.

AN: Bye!


	2. A whole lot of Kissing, kicking and Fang

Me: OMG! 6 hours, 6 reviews! I am so happy!

Fang: Oh god.

Nudge: Lets hear them!

Angel: Ok first one:

Its from Menamedyouthatsreallyme. Nice name.

To Gazzy: Kiss Ella NOW! And IGGY MUST WATCH!

Gazzy: *red face*

Ella: *wide eyes* *whispers to self* Why me?

Fang: *falls out chair laughing* This is gonna be so funny!

Iggy: HAHA! I can't see!

Fang: Poo. Oh yeah.

Gazzy: *kisses Ella for 2 seconds*

Ella: That was scary.

Iggy: *stares* He just did it didn't he? *trying to be calm* *through teeth*

Max: Yup.

Iggy: *tackles Gazzy*

Angel: Ok... *nervous laughter* Next one please!

Me: *stands in front of Ig and Gazzy*

Fang: *still on floor laughing*

Me:

Its from Limergreen124

And Its to Max: I dare Max to kick Fang where it counts :)

Fang: *groans* I'm dead.

Iggy: *laughing* Not so funny now right?

Fang: *facepalm*

Dylan: I am so putting this on youtube. 100,000,000, views, here I come!

Fang: *groans* *Another facepalm*

Max: Stand up.

Fang: *closes eyes*

OWWWWW! *on floor*

Me, Angel, Nudge, Ella, Iggy, Gazzy, and Max: HAHAHahAHAHAHAha! *laughing*

Dylan: Got it!

Angel: *though laughter* Ok.*gasp* the next *gasp* one *gasp* is from *gasp*

Whisper13. *gasp*

They dare Fang to have me sit in his lap *gasp* and be super *gasp* brotherly with me for the rest of the game *gasp*

Fang: Oh really? Now?  
>Me: Get back in your seat.<p>

Fang: Ugh. *sits down painfully*

Angel: *sits on Fang*

Fang: What I do?

Me: I don't know, I don't have a brother!

Angel: This ones fr-

Nudge: *jumps up* I wanna do it!

This one is from Snowstar of blizzardclan.

I dare dork-er-Dylan to kiss Max in front of Fang, and I dare Fang to make out with Max in front of Dorkan *points to Dylan* and not die!

Fang: Thank, you dared me to not die. *sarcasm*

Dylan: *walks over to Max*

Max: *still as a statue*

Fang: *closes eyes*

Dylan: Fang you have to watch. *sneers*

Me: *closes eyes*

Dylan: Why are you closing your eyes?

Me: I can't watch! Fax forever!

Fang: *points to me* Thank you!

Dylan: *kisses Max*

Max: *still a statue*

Dylan: *trying to get a response*

Me: Make it stop! *pretends to pass out*

Max: *pushes Dylan away*

Dylan: *mutters* Drama queen.

Angel: *gets off of Fang*

Fang: *walks towards Max*

Me: *opens eyes* Now this I can watch! *looks at them* Maybe. But I like this better!

Dylan:*makes a totally confused, grossed out , and astonished expression*

Fang: *kisses Max*

Max: *kisses Fang*

15 seconds later...

Me: Um guys? We need to get to the next review...

Max: *breaks away first* Oh. Sorry. *blushing*

Fang: *clears throat* Ok. Go ahead.

Me: Ok

This one is from InvaderVyn.

I dare Iggy and Nidge to hold hands for a whole episode!

Iggy: Ummmmm

Nudge:...

Me: Well, this is the last one for this episode, so you'll have to do it for the next one!

Iggy and Nudge: *groan*

Iggy: Why ME and Nudge? Why am I the one chained-well holded- to her?

Nudge: He-Yeah I get your point.

Me: Say bye everyone- but Jeb because I am kinda scared of him and his ten foot taser!

Jeb: *leaves quickly*

Max: Goodbye! *whispers* Thank goodness. None too bad for me. Exept with Dylan...*shudders*

Fang: Bye. *mutters* That was horrible. But not the end.

Iggy: I am so lea-Bye.

Angel: Bye!

Gazzy: Gooooodbye.

Dylan: *smiles and waves* Bye everyone

Me: Again with the show thing...

Ari: Bye.

Anne: Can the rest of us just leave?

Nudge: Bye everyone! I hope we see you next time! Today wasn't to bad, only for Fang. *grins* *blushes* But next time it will be. School starts back for all of us on Tuesday, so expect less updates bu-

Me: Everyone time to leave!

AN:Bye!


	3. School, more kissing and World Records

Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! School started BACK TODAY!  
>Fang: And she is made us come too *groan*<p>

Angel: *moan*

Gazzy: AHHHHHHHHH! *imitates Me*

Me: What? *turns around to him and then back to Fang and Max*You have to have some education!

Max: I thought you hated school?

Me: Never Mind. But it was way more fun with Iggy and Fang in all my classes!

Iggy: *sarcastic* Yay.

Me: Ok first one!

Its from- Oh wait! Iggy you and Nudge have to hold hands! Go on...

Nudge: *groan* I thought you'd forget!

Iggy: Me too! *holding hands*

Me: Ok now here is the first one

Its from Jelly Princess. K. Nice name...

She/He-but-I-think-its-a-she says "I dare Max and Fang to kiss for five minutes in front of Dylan's face who can not do anything but watch"

Dylan: Ughhhhhh! Another one!

Max: Yeah. *kisses Fang*

Angel: Can we ignore them and do the next one please?

Me: Sureeeee...

Its another one from Whisper13.

They dare Ella to make out with Iggy, and then Dylan, and say who she likes best!

Ella: Me? *sighs*

Me: *crosses fingers* *whispers* Please don't say Dylan!

Dylan: *offended look*

Me: What? Oh yeah. Bird kid hearing.

Ella: *kisses Iggy*

*kisses Dylan* *makes grossed out face* *blushes*

Me: Go ahead...*whispers* Not Dylan, not Dylan!

Ella: Umm...Well...Um *stammers* *blushes again* Iggy.

Me: *shouts* YES!  
>Dylan: Hey!<p>

Me: Sorry. That was louder than I intended.

Nudge: I will do the next one! Please?

Me: Yeah go ahead. *timer dings* Max? Fang? Its been five minutes.

Max: Ok... *blushing* *ALOT*

Nudge: Oh and Jelly Princess? We are very sorry for not putting your dare in the last one. But its in this one! So very sorry. Do not kill us.*nervous laughter* For the wait, Here is a free plate of virtual cookies! They are homeade!

Ok. This one is from KittyKatKarmel and they dare Jeb-JEB? To kiss Max-MAX? and Fang has to watch, and also Max has to wear makeup and a dress and tons of girly stuff for a day.

Nudge: What the...-

Me: NUDGE! CHILDREN COULD BE WATCHING!

Nudge:Ok... That is probably the strangest one yet!

Jeb: Do I have to? *whines*

Max: YEAH. Does he have to? Woah. We agreed. WEIRD.

Jeb: Yeah. WEIRD.

Me: Ok Max, your day will be tommorow.

Max: *groans*

Jeb: *kisses Max really fast*

Fang: That was not that bad, probably because she looks really grossed out.

Max: *spits* Ew. *wipes mouth*

Gazzy: *laughs* Can I do the next one?

Me: I am popular with the younger kids!  
>Fang: *mutters* But not with the older. Actually Iggy likes you. But that's because you REALLY like Iggy.<p>

Me: WORLD RECORD PEOPLE! That is the longest sentence Fang has ever said and its about ME!  
>Gazzy:<p>

This one is from Snowstar of Blizzardclan

XD Can't wait for next episode! Oh yeah and here some truths

To max- did you like the dare with Fang I gave you?

To fang- will you help me kill Dorkan*takes out chainsaw and looks at Dylan*

Fang: Yeah!

Dylan: Oh gosh. *hides under chair*

Me: I'll help TOO!

Fang: Woohoo! Dylan haters unite! *high fives Me*

Dylan: Ouch.

Me: Yeah! Ouch! Thats what you'll say!

Gazzy: *looks at me like I am crazy*

Max: Um well... Sure...but... not when Dylan *shudder*I can't even s-say it. Fine I'll say it. -k-kissedmeEW. Ok. *breathes out loudly*

Me: Woah. That was fast.

Nudge: Yeah...-

Me: ANOTHER WORLD RECORD! Shortest sentence ever spoken by Nudge!

Nudge: -But that was kinda funny. I wouldn't have been able to say it either, well maybe I would do like you and just say it really, like super duper, like really fast. Yeah. I think that is what I'd do. Haha, you were all like 'ew' and 'blahblahblahblah' Ha.

Me: Never mind. *sighs* That is all for today, Since we have no more reviews *sad face* *whispers* Angel! Do it now!

Angel *sad bambi eyes* Please review...

Me: Yeah! Review for the sweet...um... Her!

Angel: *smiles*

AN: Bye! And PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE review?


	4. Dead Dylan, and quiet Nudge? Wait What?

Me: OMG! I HAVE NOT UPDATED FOR 3 DAYS! AHHHHHHH!  
>Fang: Woohoo...big deal.<p>

Me: IT IS A BIG DEAL! I AM SO SORRY!  
>Max: And she's back.<p>

Nudge: First one...

From Whisper13-Bye the way...WHISPER13 ROCKS! HERES A VIRTUAL COOKIE!  
>Anyway, they dare Fang and Iggy to read a Figgy fanfiction and express their feelings after...<p>

Fang: Whats figgy?

Me: You and Iggy.

Iggy and Fang: *akward silence*

Me: Here is my laptop. DO NOT BLOW IT UP. Here ya go.

Iggy: NO promises.

Fang: Yeah. What he said.

Me: Ok, while they do that, I will read the next one.

Its from wingstoflyon

I dare Gazzy to make out with Nudge *grins evily* then Iggy and say who she likes better

(PLease say Gazzy. i'll review next chapter if you do)

Me: Say Gazzy! Sorry Iggy. I LOVE YOU, but I love reviews too. Naw, I love you more.

Nudge: Oh god.

Gazzy: *widens eyes* Ummm...

Nudge: *quickly kisses Gazzy, then Iggy*

Nudge: Um, I like reviews, so Gazzy?

Gazzy: *eyes twitchs*

Me: HAHAHAHHA! Awwww.

Iggy And Fang: *staring at laptop* O MY GOD!

Me: HA! I think they finshed, Whisper13. *evil laughter*

Fang: O god, that was the worst, story EVER! Even worse than the Max and Dylan fanfic that you hated, and I read cause I thought it said Max kills Dylan!

Iggy: Agreed. He read it out loud...*shudders*

Fang: Oh god...

Me: Ok...

Next!

Iggy: Um I'll do it.

Its from faxness1234

Hahahaha, I absolutely adore this!

DYLAN HATERS, UNITE!

Dare: I dare Gazzy to "accidently" blow up doofus (AKA dylan)

Dare: I dare doofus to not actually die

Dare: I dare to Max to bury doofus alive because she "thinks" he's dead

Dare: I dare doofus to suffer for weeks until he actually dies

If you want, you can use doofus' ghost after that... I think someone else did that on another Truth or Dare fanfic...

Dylan: Crap.

Me: OMG! I love this one! DYLAN HATERS UNITE! You can be in the club too!

Fang: WOOHOO! *high-fives me* NEW MEMBER! Now there is me, you and faxness1234!

Gazzy: *drops something under Dylans chair* *grins suspiciously*

*BOOOM!*

Me: YEAH! THAT ROCKED! *High-fived Gazzy*

Max: *sarcastic* Oh, now we have to have a funeral*

Me: Dylan. I hated him. And I still do.

Max: Nice speech.

Fang: Yeah. I hated you too, dorkan, I mean Dylan. And You were really annoying Doofus, I mean Dylan

Nudge: Nice one.

Me: Yeah. Totally Rad.

Fang: Rad?

Me: Yeah, my friend has me saying that now...

Max: *Walks out to backyard and buries Dylan*

Ok. Next.

Me: That was fast.

Its from The Killerzz

I dare Nudge to keep quiet for the rest of the next chapter. And then she has to throw up on Dylan, or his grave... Either one, ya' know just cuz' she can...

Nudge: Keep quiet? What!

Me: SHHHH!  
>Nudge: *scowls*<p>

Me: Have some doughnuts. Eat a lot, and then barf on Dorks grave. (thanks who ever called him that in a review)

Nudge: *makes mocking face and walks out of room*

Me: Ew.

*barfing sounds from backyard*

Nudge: *comes back in* *looks at Angel*

Angel: She wants water.

Me: Have some. Its in the kitchen.

Gazzy: Ok,

This one is from

I'm Fnicking Awesomer than you

XD This is soo funny guys XD I dare fang to show his true emotions for a whole episode including confessing his undying love for Max

Fang: ME?

Me: Uh-huh. You. Next episode. This will be good.

Max: I'm gonna die!

Iggy: Me Too. True emotions? Fang? I'm gonna die of laughter!

Angel: *laughs*

Ella: *laughs* This WILL be good.

Fang: This WILL be blah. *rolls eyes and mocks Ella* *high pitched voice*

Ella: *scowls*

Me: Fang and Max kissin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marri-

Fang: SHUT UP.

Ella, Angel, and Gazzy: *laugh*

Ella: Oo! I'll do the next one!

This one is from...

Wannabe101

I dare fang to hug Dylan for 10 seconds then have Max taze Dylan *evil smile and laugh*

Max: But Dylan is dead...?

Me: DYLAN! GET UP! YOU DIE IN LIKE 5 MINUTES K?

Dylan: *covered in dirt* That was horrible.

Fang: I have to hug him like that?  
>Me: Wash off with the hose. Its orange.<p>

Dylan: *comes back 5 min later covered in water* Its cold.

Me: Too BAD!  
>Fang: *makes grossed out face* Barf. *hugs Dylan*<p>

Me: 1, 2, 3 , 4, 5, 6, 7 , 8, 9 10! Ok your done.

Fang: THANK GOODNESS!

Me: Here. *hands taser too Max*

Max: *evil grin*

Dylan: *afraid look* Um guys? W-whats the next part of the dare?

Max: *tases Dylan* That is the next part.

Dylan: *whines* O-ok.

Me: Pssst! *whispers loudly* GAZZY! He has to die again!

Gazzy: Oh yeah! *lays something beside Dork-Dylan*

*BBBBBOOOM!*

Me: WOOHOO!

Max: *annoyed sarcasm* Another funeral. *buries Dorkan AGAIN*

Next.

Me: Ok

This one is from

QueenofDarknessandRevenge

My dare is for Max to kick Dylan were the sun doesn`t shine as hard as you can.

My truth is for Iggy. If you never met Ella, who would you date?

Max: Oh MY GOD! DYLAN! GET UP _**AGAIN**__**!**_

Me: HEheeheehee. *evil laughing*

Iggy: Well, I don't know... *blushes*

Me: NUDGE!

Nudge: *surprised face*

Iggy: *stammers* W-well... n-not r-really...

Me: Yup. He says Nudge.

Nudge: *makes a What the Heck face*

Dylan: *walks in covered in dirt*

Max: *kicks Dylan*

Dylan: *falls to floor* I think I am already dead Gazzy, no need for ANOTHER bomb.

Gazzy: To late. *BBBOOOM!*

Max: *this time just annoyed* ANOTHER FUNERAL! I AM GETTING TIRED OF BURYING HIM!

Me: I'm not.

Angel and Ella: *laughs*

Angel: I'll do next.

This one is from limegreen124

I dare Fang to beat up Dylan and Dylan can't do anything about it, feel free to end his life just make him suffer first. I kinda owe it to Fang for my last dare...FAX FOREVER!

Fang: YEAH! You owe me!

Me: *laughs* DYLAN COME BACK!  
>Max: AAAAAGHH! *screams*<p>

Dylan: WHAT NOW!  
>Me: Fang, go ahead.<p>

Fang: *evil grin*

Dylan: *wide eyes with terror* Why can't I do anything!  
>Fang: *punches, kicks, and pushes Dylan*<p>

Dylan: *passes out*

Fang: *wipes hand on jeans and grins* That was fun.

Me: Max, bury Dylan. Gazzy. No. Need. For. A. BOMB.

Max: THIS IS THE LAST FLIPPING TIME! UGH! *screams and throws Dylan in old hole* *pushes dirt on top of him* *takes a deep breath and walks back in the room*

Me: Ok...Next, and last one for this time. I will include any missed ones in the next episode.

This one is from snowstar of blizzardclan

i'm like a regular on here! XD anyway...

To Lisa Nick's name is really fang. He's SUPPOSED*Yells FAX FOREVER! out window* to be dating his sister only she's not his sister. Thoughts?

To Sam- Max has wings and is supposed to be dating Nick, who's real name is fang, and he has wings too. thoughts?

Lissa: What? His sister isn't his sister? Oh...That explains the whole kiss thingy for like 30 seconds...

Sam: Wings? Like a bird?

The flock: Yep. *all of them pull out wings*

Sam and Lissa: OH gosh...

Max: *grins*

Lissa: My boyfriend has WINGS...

Fang: I am not your boyfriend.

Lissa: What..?

Fang: Yeah.

Max: And I am NOT dating Sam. *sneers*

Me: WOW! This is a really long episode...Since this is getting REALLY akward here...No need to say bye. Goodbye everyone!


	5. More dead Dorkan, and Girly Fang AHHH!

ME: OMG! CRUDMUFFINS! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!

Fang: Crud-what-ins?

Me: Crudmuffins.

Me: Oh and Max is all dressed up! *claps*

Max: *groans* I hate this.

Fang: What are crudmuffins?

Me: Anyway, I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!

Max: *mutters* I'm not.

Me: *sticks tongue out at her*

Nudge: Anyway, I will read it. Plus could anyone send us candy? I REALLY like candy! So does Angel. And Gazzy. And Max gets mad at us if we eat too much. And-

Me: The Dare?

Nudge: Oh yeah!

This one is from Whisper13

Yummmmmmmy! Thank you very much, I don't know why I rock, but I'll accept the compliment:) I have a truth! Fang: Is it true you have a soft side for little kids? If so, how do you show it? *cue awws, or knives if you said no... Dont do anything with those knives at me though...)

Fang: *groans* Everyone Picks me...

ME: You rock because, you've reviewed like 800,000,000,000,000 times!

Iggy: I am pretty sure it was not THAT much.

Me: Ok and Fang you need to answer your question, and Nudge does have a point. I like candy too! Yeah, you go ahead. Oh wait I me-I sound like Nudge don't I?

Fang: Yes you do. And well, as for your question,..I mean I guess so...You mean like Angel and her stupid bambi eyes?

Angel: *bambi eyes*

Fang: *covers face with hands* Get away from me!

Angel: *angelic smile*

Fang: I don't know how to answer the rest of your question, I mean I let Angel have the dog-I mean have Total *glances nervously at Total*

Total: *huffs* Well then BOY. Whats up BOY. How do you like that BOY?

Fang: *shakes head and surpresses a laugh* Sorry Total.

Angel: I'll do next!

Its from .vampiress

i dare you to kiss iggy and throw dorkslan into a giant blender set on shop. :} *laughs evilly*

Me: ME? They mean me?

Max: Dorkan-Crud now I am saying that-I mean Dylan has to come back AGAIN! OH MY FNICKING-Crap now Iggy has got me saying that too!- GOD!

Iggy: *laughs*

Me: *grins*

Iggy: *sighs*

Me: *kisses Iggy*

Iggy: *kisses ME* *brakes away after 8 seconds*

Me: Hold on one second *runs in to other room* *SCREAMS REALLY LOUD*

Max: *laughs* Oh god.

Me: Ok I am back- I KISSED IGGY! OMG! OM-DOUBLE G! OM-TRIPLE G!

Iggy: Good for you?

Me: AWESOME! Oh Dorkan? TIME TO DIE! AGAIN!

Dylans ghost: I already died. *snorts*

Me: You can still be hurt.

Dylans ghost(I'm gonna call him DG): Can not.

Fang: Lets try it out. *puches DG*

DG: OWW! Ow ow oww!

Me: Told ya! *grabs him by collar* Oh bye the way, for some reason, they can't not obey the dare's. *throws DG in huge blender* *turns it on HIGH*

DG: OW! *screechs*

Me: *grins* *high fives FANG*

Me and Fang: DYLAN HATERS UNITE!

Me: WAHOO! Max can you bury Dorkan again?

MAX:NO!

Me: You have to

Max: FINE! *drags dorkan out by shirt collar & throws him in a hole, shoves dirt on him*

MAX: THERE! OK NOW?  
>Me: *grins* Yep.<p>

Ok the next on is from xXxIamProbablyJustPlottingxXx

U gotta make fang wear heels and a pink dress and lipstick and stuff. :)

You should also dig up Dylan and drop him in a giant boiling pot of water, pull him out and bury him again

Fang: NO!

Me: Heeeeeheee. Sorry. *hands Fang a pink dress,red lipstick, and red heels.* Size 8. Am I right?

Fang: *grumbles* No. I need a 10.

Me: *hands him another pair of red heels* There!

Fang: *growls* Crud.

Max: *falls on the floor laughing*

Me: *grins really big* Everyone is so bad to Fang.

Max: *still laughing* I *gasp* KNOW! *laughter*

Me: DORKAN! COME BACK AGAIN!  
>DG: *walks in with shredded clothes* WHAT NOW?<p>

Me: *pulls out HUGE pot* *turns stove to 450* Wait 5 minutes.

*waters starts to boil*

DG: *wide eyes* Oh nonono... *tries to run*

Max: *grabs his torn shirt* *throws him in pot* YAY! Oh crud, I have to bury him again don't I?

Me: No, Jeb will do it.

Jeb: WHAT? Since when?

Me: Since now.

Jeb: *shrugs*

DG:*screams*

Me: Hahahahahahahahaaaa. *laughs evily-Is evily a word? I don't think so* *takes Dg out of pot*

Jeb: *grabs DG by the foot and buries him like Max does*

Me: YAY FOR JEB! FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER SINCE FOUR YEARS AGO!

Jeb: *shakes head*

Nudge: I will do the next one! I wondor who its from! I wondor if they sent us candy, I LIKE CANDY! And glitter, because it is pretty and sparkley. Like Edward Cullen!

Yay! Ok anyway, like I said before all the candy and glitter, Here is the next review, or dare ir whatever you wanna call it.

Its from mymortalromances

Haha dorklan's (imma use that now) dead! YAY!

Anyway, I dare Fang to talk in a Brittish accent for a whole episode!

And for Ella to dye Iggy's hair purple.

And for dork-dylan to go to h-e- double toothpick for ten minute (I think that would be long enough to traumatize him)

DEATH TO DYLAN! (even though he's already dead)

Me: *runs outside and tells dorkan what he has to do* Oh and MyMortalRomances? Dorkan says he hates You!

Fang: Congrats! Wanna join the club, Its called DYLAN HATERS UNITE!

Me: Yeah! And ME and Fang own it!

Fang: WOOHOO!

Fang: *in a British accent* I mean Wahoo!

Iggy:You sound insane.

Fang: Right about Right youngster!

Iggy: We're the same age!

Fang: Right again, you smart little chap!

Iggy: Oh god.

Max: You are so right. *pauses* *Imitates Fangs British impression*Young Chap!

Iggy: *groans*

Ella: OOH! Purple! Sounds Fun!

Iggy: Not for me!

Ella: *grins* Finnaly a dare for me! I though I was unimportant for a moment there. *sighs* *grabs Iggy and runs in other room*

DG: *runs back in screaming* Help! Help! That was HORRIBLE! Oh god save me!

Me: *doubled over with laughter*

DG: No really! IT WAS TERRIBLE! Help! Help!

Me, Max, and all-dressed-up-British-accent-Fang: *laughing so hard we are crying*

Ella: Aw, poor you. *yells* NOT!

Iggy: My hair is purple. *huffs*

Me: AW! You look so cute with purple hair!

Iggy: Okkk...

Me: *smiles*

Fang: *still in british accent* I'm From England!

Max: What the crap? *actually she said something worse than crap, but I put crap for the younger readers*

Me: Watch your mouth! I mean, yeah.

Max: *shakes head*

Nudge: K next!

Its from sapphireshines119

Dare:i dare dylan(butthead loser)to drop a piano on his head and then let max use a hammer on him.

Truth:Angel do u ever see any1 think dirty thoughts when u read their minds? ( specialy iggy...)

Me: Hey! You can Join Dylan Haters Unite too! Wow we have quite a club! Its like me, Fang,

and a bunch of other people! Message me if you wanna join!

DG: URGHGHRGH! Not me AGAIN! Everyone hates me!

Fang: Thats about right. Now wheres that piano..

Me: There is one in my room.

Fang: WHY?

Me: Because I take piano you amazingly hot butthead!

Fang: Oh yeah...I asked that yesterday didn't I?

Me: Yup.

Fang: *leaves to get piano for Dylan*

Me: Angel?

Angel: *stammers and blushs* Well not particularly Iggy...

Me: *fake gasp* That's a yes!

Angel: Well sometimes Dylan...

DG: *whispers loudly to Angel* SHUT UP!

Fang: *stumbles and trips(wearing heels) down the stairs holding piano* *tosses it to Dylan*

Here you go.

DG: *piano falls on him* OW! Hey!

Me: Hey, he just did your dare for you. Be happy.

DG: *strained* Theres a PIANO on top of me!

Me: Hey, Lissa, I don't like you. Go bury Dylan.

My Mom: Who are you guys?

Iggy: Hi?

Max: I am Maximum Ride, Thats Fang, Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Ari, Jeb, Total, Lissa, Sam, Anne Walker, Jeb, Dylan's ghost, My mom, and My sister Ella.

My Mom: Oh! You are from the books Maximum Ride!

Me: Yeah Mom! Duh! *mumbles* We are in the middle of something. Go buy like bagels or something.

My Mom: Ok...

Me: Alright. That was akward. Anyway...

The next one is from bughailz

Dare to max and iggy... make out for three min

truth to author: which character would you most likely kiss, why?

Dare to author, do kiss that person..

Me: *gasps for real* Oh MY GOD! I GET TO KISS IGGY AGAIN!

Max: Why ME and Iggy! Thats like...kissing my brother! Gross!

Iggy: Yeah! Gross!

Me: *kisses Iggy*

Iggy: *looks bewildered* *kisses me*

Fang: Akward Silence.

Nudge: AW!

Angel: *grins* Fang, you saying 'Akward Silence', made it MORE akward.

Fang: Sorry.

Iggy: *brakes away first, after 10 seconds*

Me: Max you kiss Iggy But please hold on 1 tiny second! *runs in other room* *screams SUPER LOUD*

Me: I AM BACK AND I KISSED IGGY! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!  
>Nudge: YAY!<p>

Max: *akwardly moves towards Iggy*

Iggy: *akwardly moves towards Max*

Max: *kisses Iggy*

**3 ****Minutes ****Later**

*timer dings*

Me: TIME UP!

Iggy: *mutters* Thank god

Max: What he said.

Me: BYE! I stopped making them all say bye, after Fang and Iggy figured out how to use Jebs taser...*shudders* Poor Lissa. Actually I hate her, so not THAT poor Lissa. Aw, you get what I mean!


	6. Andy Sixx, Figgy, and Rebecca Black?

Me: Ok, it has been a REAAAAAAALLLLLY long time since I have updated, but things are so CRAZY!

Fang: Your telling me.

Me: No I'm not. I'm telling them. *points to audience*

Fang: It's an expression. Gosh, its so hard to find out you are a blond. *sarcasm*

Me: Hey!

Max: I'm blond too!

Angel: Me too!

Me: REVENGE OF THE BLONDS!

Fang: Oh crap. Can we get to the dare pleeease?

Me: OK!

It is from sapphireshines119

Dare:I dare Dylan to set a bomb of on himself(DYLAN HATERS UNITE)

Truth:Max have you ever tried using one of iggy's or gazzy's bombs before?if u haven't have you ever thought that it was a good idea?

p.s COUNT ME IN ON THE DYLAN HATERS UNITE CLUB!I AM SO IN :D

Me: WAHOO! ANOTHER MEMBER!

Me and Fang: *high five and do the we have a member dance which involves skipping in a circle :D*

Max: I did not need to see that.

DG: AWWW! Really? REALLY?

Gazzy: Here ya go. *hands dorkan a bomb*

DG: *huffs* Why? *sets bomb down* *BOOOM*

Gazzy: Wooohooo! That rocked!

Me and Fang: Yeah! *look at each other* That was creepy.

Max: Okkkkkkkkkkk

Max: I guess, I mean it could be useful...not ALL the time though. *pointedly looks at Gazzy*

Gazzy: What did I do?

Me: Ok...I don't wanna know. While Dorkan is dying, here is the next one.

It is from ImmortalMissRaven

Dare:Fang and Iggy have to kiss for 30 Iggy has to dress like Andy Sixx(without the body paint)and stay like that for the rest of the anytime Dumbass(Dylan),Fang,or Max get a truth or dare Iggy has to kiss you.

P.S DYLAN HATERS UNITE!And you rock so much!BUCKETS OF CANDY FOR YOU!

Iggy: Aw...really?

Me: YAY! WAHOO!

Fang: Which dare are you exited about?

Me: Oh, um the candy, and THE IGGY ONE! HIP HIP HOORAY! HIP HIP HOORAY! *runs in to chair while doing hip hip hooray dance* Ow!

Fang: *mutters* Again with the blonde thing...

Me, Angel, and Max: *glare and Fang*

Fang: *holds hands in the air* Ok, ok.

Fang: *realizes the Iggy dare said HIM* OH MY F-

Me: Fang! *holds hand over his mouth before he can continue* CHILDREN MAY BE WATCHING! OW! *removes hand* He bit me!

Max: *snickers*

Me: *kicks Max's foot*

Max: *kicks me*

Me: OOWOOWWWOWOWOW!*hops on one foot* Ok *gasp* Iggy, go ahead, kiss stupid Fang. Now, so we can move on.

Fang: *grumpy* This is so gay. *glares at me*

Iggy: *sighs* I know.

Me: It isn't my fault! I never would do that to poor Iggy!

Fang: *nods, then realizes what I said* Hey!

Iggy: Yeah. Poor Me.

Fang: *rolls eyes* I am rolling my eyes, Ig.

Iggy: K, lets get this over with.*makes completely grossed out face* *about dies* *kisses Fang*

Me: *winces* I'll set the timer, and then I will go get some ice for my foot. *glares at Max* Oh and Iggy? When your, um, done, here is a costume, and some black hairspray. And a fake lip ring. Have fun.

Max: *makes innocent face*

Me: *rolls eyes* Angel, read the next one.

Angel: KK!

This one is from KloeRosalinda

I truth Fang: do u know how many people hate you for leaving Max, and then you go get your own "flock" you SUCK but I'm still a Fax lover, and boy dare you go get 'Max 2' *spits 'name' with venom*

And I dare Max to cut off The loser's 'dylan' wings off (cuz he dosent deserve them) and then throw him into niagra falls

*timer dings*

Max: times up!

Iggy: Oh, god, thank god. That was horrid. *runs in to bathroom to change*

Fang: Blea, bleah. *wipes mouth*

Iggy: *comes back frowning*

Fang: *almost dies of laughter*

Max: *covers mouth with hand and then laughs so hard she falls out of her chair*

Me: *walks back in* Whats the dare? *stares at Iggy* Okkk... This is a little strange. Maybe this is what happens when I leave...

Angel: *hands me the index card* Only a _little_ strange?

Me: Ooooohhhh. Iggy, you have to kiss me!

Iggy: *sighs* Ok. *kisses me*

Me: *when kiss is done* *screams silently* I *gasp* will be right baaack. *screams in other room* OH MY FLIPPIN GOD! AHH

Iggy: Woah.

Me: *runs back in* I read the Fang part and...

Me: *yelling in Fang's face* *standing on toes to try to be taller*YEAH FANG I MEAN I HATE YOU but I still like you I MEAN WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY THE H-

Max: *puts hand over my mouth* *pulls hand away* Ow!

Me: -ELL WOULD YOU LEAVE HER? YOU LEFT HER WITH STUPID DORKAN AND THAT IS F-

Max: Serously, stop.

Me: Fine. I won't even finish my sentence. But really Fang, do you know how many people seriously hate your guts? I MEAN REALLY-

DG: Not again...

Me: Ok, ok. I am done FOR REAL this time.

Fang: Your short.

Me: *crosses arms and glares at Fang* 4 ft 11-AND A HALF!- is not that short!

Fang: And how old are you?

Me: *mumbles* 14.

Fang: Exactly. And no, I guess I don't know how many people hate me for something that I guess will happen in the future...

Me: What? You don't KNOW?

Fang: I never left Max!

Me: But by God you will.

Fang: Will not.

Me: Will to.

Fang: Will not.

Me: Will too.

Fang: Will-

Max: For god's sake, just quit it already. *glares and steps closer to Fang* And you better not.

Fang: *holds hands in the air*

Max: Can I cut the loser dylan's wings off already? Sheesh.

DG: No you may not.

Me: Yeah, go ahead. Have fun!

Max: What do I use?

Me: I'll be right back.

Max: Okkk

Me: *runs back in holding saw, knife and chainsaw* Which one?

Max: Ummm...I will take the knife.

Me: *hands Max knife* Oh and here are 8 plane tickets to Niagra Falls, 1 for Me, 1 for you, 1 for Dylan, 1 for Fang, 1 for Nudge, 1 for Gazzy, 1 for Iggy, and 1 for Angel.

Max: Great.

Fang: Yeah! Great!

Total:Oh thats right, forgetting someone?

Me: You can ride in Angel's suitcase!

Total: *huffs* Ok. *suddenly happy* I have always wanted to go to Niagra Falls!

Angel: Since when?

Me: Ok! This one is kind of short, but we will be back, for it...ssss *turns on music*

Me, Angel, and Nudge: Its Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday! Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend Friday, Friday Gettin' down on Friday! Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend! Partyin', party-

Fang: *covers ears* AHHHH! *turns off radio*

Me, Nudge, and Angel: Awwww...

Me: At least I got the one with no singing. Yow.

Angel: Before anyone hates us for not liking Rebbeca Black... Bye everyone!

Iggy: Um yeah. Bye. *pulls curtain closed.

*yelling from me and Fang and Max is heard, and the 'Iggy!' is heard from me*


	7. Fax, a strange video, and a policemen?

Me: Fang, are you dressed?

Fang: *looks at me wierdly* Um...yeah?

Me: No your not! Because *singing* Your never, fully dressed, without a smiiile!

Fang: Sorry guys. She just got back from Annie practice.

Me: Our school's doing Annie! I am Kate! A main orphan! Yeah!

Angel: Alright...well then here is the first one!

Me: Hold up! Sorry guys, I am way behind on reviews...This one will probably be long.

Angel:

Its from sarahtwilightfan1

okay, first, what happened to Fang showing his emotions? And second, I dare Ella to... hmm... KISS Dorkan! I mean Dylan, and then put him in a teensy closet with no food or water for 6 hours. Not that it will matter, he IS dead... OH! also, a truth for Nudge, are you or are you not totally utterly head-over-heels in love with Iggy? And now I dare Angel

to invade her head and find out if she is telling the truth. Woahz. This is like the longest review EVER!

Me: *gasps dramitically* OMGOMGOMG! I FORGOT! *grins evilly at Fang* Igggggggy! *kisses Iggy* YEAH! Ok. Ok. Ok. OK OK OOOOOKKK. I will not freak out.

Fang: *groans* Aww...Crap.

Me: *raises eyebrows* Go ahead.

Ella: Me? Ok, I think I like being un-important. Actually, if a dare has anything to do with dyeing Iggy's hair purple, I will take it.

Iggy: *mouths no and shakes head*

Me: Ohhhhh Dorkannnnn!

DG: What?

Me: *falls over laughing* You actually responded to that! *laughs really hard*

DG: What do you want? *exhasperated sigh*

Me: Kiss Ella.

DG: Why?  
>Ella: Please don't.<p>

Me: Because...actually, Ella, you kiss Dorkan!

Ella: *groans* Fine. But don't make a huge show of it or anything. *kisses DG*

Me: OMGOMG! HAHA!THAT IS SOOOO GROSS!

Ella: *looks insanely at me* That is making a huge show.

Me: *covers mouth with hand* Oops.

Fang: Hey Dorkan, now you have to be shoved in a teeny closet with no food or water for 6 hours! I love Max. Oh crud. *covers mouth before he can finish talking*

Me: Yeah! Follow me. *shoves dorkan in teeny closet and walks out cooly* Now Nudge...

Nudge: Erm... well...um..

Iggy: I have to go to the bathroom. *runs out of room*

Me: Nudge?

Nudge: Erm...well...

Angel: Not totally. Sorta.

Nudge: Angel! Shut up!

Fang: I love Max. Oh crap! Again? *covers mouth*

Ella: I will be right back. *runs out of room* *screams* *comes back in* Ok..

Me: Are you ok?

Ella: *through teeth* Totally fine...

Me: Whatever you saaaayyyy!

Angel: She's not totally fi-

Ella: *elbows Angel* *whispers* Shut up!

Angel: *frowns*

Me: Wow! That's the second time today someone has told Angel to shut up!

Iggy: *peeks around corner* Is she done?

Ella: *still through teeth* Yes.

Iggy: Ok. *walks back in* Ok, where were we?

Fang: I love Max. OH MY GOD!

Me: Oh, um here's the next one.

Its from KBerry

Ha ha lol, I hate you Dylan! *snarls*

Anyway, I dare Max to punch Jeb square in the face!

Max: Yay!

Jeb: Booooo!

Me: WAHOO! Max got a dare! *kisses Ig* OMG! Ok. Ok. Ok. I am not freaking out. Ok. Ok. Ok. Max, go right ahead. Just don't get any blood on the carpet.

Max: Ok! *punches Jeb*

Me: *holding phone*Ok, I called the police. Jeb, you got mauled by a bear. Got it?

Jeb: *weakly* Ok. I thik by nose is broken.

Fang: I love Max. OH REALLY? This is NOT funny!

Iggy: *laughing* I think it is.

*sirens*

Me: Ok, Anne? Go with him.

Max: I was never here...

Me: Um ok. Sure.

Anne: *walks with Jeb to ambulance*

Max: That went well.

Me: Mhmmm...Sure Max.

Fang: Whatever. I love Max. REALLY? *covers mouth* I am not talking any more.

Me: *looks out window* Alright, lets do the ne-

Policemen: OH MY GOD! GUYS GUYS GUYS! Are you MAXIMUM RIDE?

Max: Yeah. Got a problem with that?

Policemen: No way! Can I get a picture with you?

Max: Ummmm sure?

Policemen: *holds up camera* You take it. *hands camera to other policemen* Actually, everyone get in! Wings out if ya have im!

Other Policemen: *bored sounding* Say..cheese.

Everyone: Cheese!

Total: Cheese? Where!

Me: Nowhere. Actually, in the refridgerator.

Total: Yum!

Me: Ok, NOW the next one.

Its from fangsminesuckers

man ur chapters r beast! oh and DYLAN HATERS UNITE ! HELL YA BABY! oh and can u plz dare fang to take max and take her in a room and tell them they got 7 minutes in heaven oh and while they in a room u guys spy on them and dare Iggy to have a make out session with u for 1/2 hour bye p.s DYLAN HATERS UNITE SIGN ME AND MY FRIEND JENNY UPP! :D

Me: *shudders* Ok, Gazzy? Video Camera. Teeny one. And wait, Iggy? *kisses Iggy* OK, OK, YAY! Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok. Ok. Gaz? Got it?

Gazzy: Got it! *hooks it to closet door*

Me: Okkk...hmm. *gestures to door* 7 minutes in Heaven. Go. Time starts...

Fang: *pulls Max in closet*

Me: Um...NOW! And thanks! I am glad you like them! YAY! I HAVE A FAN EVERYONE! LOOK AT ME! YEAH!

Iggy: Can we do the whole half hour thing AFTER the show?

Me: Sure!Oh and you are soooo signed up. I have made a list, and will be posting it to fanfiction. *smiles REALLY big*

Me: But don't comment on that. Someone did, and HA! They don't have to do the dare's unless I read them! Na na na na na! So THERE!

Total: Excuse her, she really doesn't like Dylan.

Me: Says the dog who volunteered to bite his face off.

Total: *sticks his teeny cute tongue out :)*

Angel: Aww! His tongue is so cute!

Iggy: How can a tongue be cute?

Gazzy: Yeah, really? No ones tongue is cute.

Ari: *shrugs*

Me: *looks at Ari* You are REALLY quiet! Is it because you die in the story?

Ari: I die?

Me: Oh. That must not be it. If you don't know then...*timer dings* *yells* GUYS! TIMES UP!

Gazzy: *evil smile* *gets video camera down* Now lets watch this thing.

Max: I am going to the bathroom. *blushes* *runs*

Me: *plugs camera in to laptop* Ok...FULL SCREEN BABY! Now...

Gazzy: *grossed out face* Ew.

Angel: I'm confused...

Me: *raises eyebrows* Angel, honey, maybe you should go upstairs and watch tv, ok?

Angel: Ok!

Ella: Oh my...

: Fang!

Fang: Um...Hi? I love Max. CRAP!

Me: *shuts computer after four minutes* I can see that. Ok. That was 4 minutes of the weirdest make out scene EVER. Including the Fang Iggy one!

Iggy: *shudders* That was horrible. The me and Fang one-Actually both, ya know?

Me: It looked horrible too. No offense or anything Fang...

Angel: *walks back down the stairs* I don't get it.

Max: Over yet?

Me: Yeah, you can come in now.

: Max...

Max: I am leaving again!

Me: What? No!

Max: Just down the hall.

Me: Ohhhhhh ok.

Fang: That is a-

Me: *snaps* Don't say blonde!

Fang: Ok, ok, ok. I won't. Jeez. But I do love Max. She's so pretty...GOD! REALLY?

Me: *huffs* Ok. The next one, so hopefully I can get that image out of my head...

Its from VampireRide

I dare Max and Fang to be locked up in a room for an hour.

(You know what I mean right?)

Me: *groans* Again? I think we are ALL tired of this.

Iggy: Definatly.

Gazzy: *nods* Yeah.

Me: Just go away. At least we don't have to watch this time. And oh yeah, I get what you mean.

Fang: Me too. Cause I love Max. Seriously? This sucks!

Me: No, its funny! *laughs*

Iggy: Yeah! Its Hil-ar-i-ous! (**AN****-**I wrote it how he said it)

Max: Not really...

Me: Go. In. The. Stupid. Closet. Bye.

Max and Fang: Ok, I am going...

Me: *shuts door* Ok, well, I guess we can do the next one tomorrow, since it involves Fang and Max, and like EVERYONE! Anyway,

Nudge: Bye!

Angel: Buh buh buh BYE!

My Mom: *from upstairs*Um...Why are there two KIDS IN MY CLOSET!

Me: *yells* Just leave them for an hour, ok?

Mom: *comes to top of stairs**Well...

Me: *elbows Angel*

Angel: *bambi eyes*

Mom: Well, ok.

Me: Yay! Well, not yay, but, you know.

Nudge: Um, yeah. Since Fang TOOK OUR RADIO, we have no song this time. *over exagerated sad pouty face*

Fang: Yeah, yeah. Not gonna work.

Me: Bye!


End file.
